One Day At A Time
by jessandthedragon
Summary: A SongFic challenge from my friend. One Day At A Time by The Jonas Brothers. When Mitchie is without Shane, her world slowly falls apart around her. Really, really, sad. Bring tissues. xXx Constructive Criticism please!


**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN THE SONG MENTIONED**

**Wednesday I came home from school**

**Did my homework in my room**

**Then I watched some TV**

**I still miss you**

I can't believe you're gone. I miss you. So, so much. At school, I kept seeing you everywhere. Your face on every body. I don't think that it would be possible for you to understand how much I want you back Shane, but I know that that's not possible. I couldn't focus on my homework. The math problems remind me of you too much. _If Shane breaks Mitchie's heart, how long will it take for her to go completely crazy?_ On TV, every show reminded me of you. Hot Tunes was talking about your latest concert. The music channels, were all playing Connect 3 songs. The news was about how your album had reached number one. Even the cooking channel had someone called Shane Green on it! It's just too hard to live without you Shane. I miss you so much…

**Thursday morning went online**

**Got to school at half past 9**

**Wound up in detention**

**I still miss you**

I went online this morning to see if you were on. Nope. Then I saw an article on you. I cried again. A lot. You made me late for school. Then I got detention for being late. I just sat there for an hour, thinking about you and holding back the tears. I can't stop thinking about you. You're ruining my life Shane. I have no friends now. Not even Sierra. She says that now I'm miserable all the time and no fun. See how much you're ruining my life Shane! I hate you!..

…I didn't mean it Shane. I'm sorry. I love you Shane. And I always will.

**Everything I do**

**Brings me back to you**

**And I die**

**One day at a time**

**Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind**

**No matter how I try**

**Try to kill the time**

**I think that I'm just going crazy**

**One day at a time**

I went to visit you today Shane. I called first, but you didn't pick up. You didn't answer when I called for you Shane. So I left. And I came back home. And I sat on my bed. And I cried. And I cried. I couldn't stop. I kept crying. I am still crying. People may not see it, but I am crying on the inside. I miss you so much. Why don't you reply to my texts Shane? Or return my calls? I miss you Shane. Please just call me once Shane. I'm worried about you? Are you okay? Is it nice where you are? Please Shane, just let me know that you're happy.

**Friday I got out of bed**

**Tried to smile frowned instead**

**Burned some toast for breakfast**

**I still miss you**

I can't smile anymore Shane. I haven't smiled since you left my life. I had a breakdown this morning. I couldn't stop crying. So my toast started burning, and mom heard the smoke alarm. She thinks I am crazy. I know she does. I can see it when she looks at me. She thinks that I need to see a shrink. Professional help! Can you believe that Shane? Everyone's deserted me. You, my friends, even my own mom! I cry every day Shane. I'll never forget you. Even if you've forgotten me.

**Saturday I turned sixteen**

**Never dreamt you'd be so mean**

**Didn't even call me**

**I still miss you**

I turned sixteen on Saturday. I don't care. My parents bought me some presents. They're trying to take my mind off of you. But I don't care about presents. All I want is you, Shane. I wish you'd have been with me. Or even called me. How could you be so horrible? I thought you loved me, Shane. I KNEW you loved me. You told me so. In the car ride back from the concert. You TOLD me so Shane. How could you just leave me like that? Shane. Just call me. Please. I'll forgive you if you just call me. Please Shane. I'll be waiting.

**And when I turn ninety-four**

**I think I'll miss you even more**

**And I die**

**One day at a time**

**Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind**

**No matter how I try**

**Try to kill the time**

**I think that I'm just going crazy**

**One day at a time**

I can't believe it Shane. You called me. Thank you for calling me. But it was over to quickly. Just a 'Hello, I'm fine. I love you'. And that was it. I have a sad feeling that that was the last time that I will be hearing from you. Is it true Shane? Is that the last time? Are you hiding something from me Shane? I don't mind if you are. Just, please remember that I will love you forever.

**I miss you more than I did a minute ago**

**I climb a mountain just to here your echo**

**You**

**All I wanted was you**

**Tell me please**

**Do you think of me now and then**

**Cause if I never see you again**

**I still miss you**

I miss you more everyday Shane. Every second that I don't hear from you makes me miss you even more. I'd go anywhere for you. Do anything, just to see you again. I hope that I do see you again. I don't leave the house anymore. It's too hard. Everything I see, or hear reminds me of you. Why is it that Nate and Jason come and visit, yet you completely ignore me? Shane? PLEASE JUST UNDERSTAND! I just miss you. I'm sorry if I'm being clingy, but I can't live without you. Shane?

**One day at a time**

**Cause I just can't seem to get you off my mind**

**No matter how I try**

**Try to kill the time**

**I think that I'm just going crazy**

**One day at a time**

**-/FLASHBACK\\-**

There was a bright light and a piercing noise. The next thing Mitchie new, she was in hospital.

'Mitchie? Are you awake?' A doctor asked her. All Mitchie could do was nod, being very confused, 'Well, let me explain a few things to you. You might not remember, but you and Shane were in a car accident. When we found you, Shane was covering you. It seems he risked his life, to save yours. That is why it is so hard for me to say this, but, we couldn't save Shane. His body went into shutdown after the crash. But we were able to keep him on bypass until you had said your goodbye. Would … would you like to say goodbye?'

A single tear fell from Mitchie's eyes as she nodded and got up to go over to Shane's bed.

'Hey' Shane said, smiling when he saw her, he was putting on a brave face, as usual.

'Shane,' Mitchie said through her tears 'I don't want to say good bye'

'Neither do I Mitchie'

'I know'

'Be brave Mitchie'

'How can you act so strong, how can you not be angry?'

'Because I'm with you. Be brave Mitchie, promise me you'll be brave. Move on. I want you to live your life. Forget about me.'

'No Shane, don't say that'

'Promise me Mitchie'

'I promise Shane''

'I think its my time Mitchie'

'No don't say that'

'Mitchie I have to go'

'No, just a little bit longer'

'We are always going to want a little bit longer'

'No Shane'

'Goodbye Mitchie, I love you, and I always will'

'I love you Shane'

**-/END FLASHBACK\\-**

**Oh one day at a time**

**Well I think that I'm just going crazy**

**One day at a time**

**Oh I think that I'm just going crazy**

**One day at a time**

When I woke this morning, Shane, there was a letter from you on my pillow. I'll read it to you Shane, and I need to ask you a question -

_Dear Mitchie, _

_You don't know how hard it is for me to right this letter. But firstly, I want to tell you that I am watching over you. I am always there to help you when you need me Mitchie. Just think of me, and I'll try my best to help._

_But I also want you to know that you've broken your promise Mitchie. You promised me that you'd move on. I need to see that smile of your's again. It's the only thing that comforts me. I've seen how happy Nate is around you. Trust me. He is the only time I've seen make you smile since I've been gone. If he makes you happy, I want you to be with him, Mitch._

_Remember Mitchie. I will always love you. Forever and ever and ever. I will never forget you. Thank you for all the wonderful times. Thank you for the happiness that you brought me. I love you Mitchie. And I always will._

_Shane_

_X_

So Shane, for my question. Do you mean it. Do you really love me? Because I love you. And I will never forget you. That I swear. I love you Shane.

**#TEN YEARS LATER#**

Mitchie smiled as she watched her baby grab hold of her finger in the hospital bed. She smiled as she saw her husband, Nate, laugh as the baby smiled back up at her family. She was so happy. But she couldn't help wishing that it was Shane here with her, not Nate. As great as Nate was, she wasn't the man that she loved. The man that she loved was ... dead. It took her years to realize that he was really gone, and that all the phone calls were hallucinations and that she was making it all up. But Nate was the to help her. And he was there to comfort her. And she was grateful for that. So in return, she granted him one dinner date. And one led to ... another, and so on. So here she was. 10 Years Later. Happily married for 7 years, to a wonderful, caring guy. With a beautiful baby boy.

Finally, Mitchie decided to mention something.

'Nate, if you don't mind, I'd really like to call him Shane'

Nate deflated on the inside. He knew that his wife was not over Shane yet. He never let on, but he knew. Whenever she was really happy with him, she always called him Shane by accident. But he didn't really mind. He knew it was a hard thing to forget. And he knew that it would take time for her to get over him.

'Sure, I think its the perfect name' Nate said with a smile. Even the baby seemed to giggle with acceptance.

That night, Mitchie decided to leave a not for Shane. It was something that she hadn't done in 10 years. But now, she felt like she needed to.

_ Dear Shane_

_I moved on, like you said to. But I never forgot you. I have a beautiful baby boy now Shane. I named him after you. I married Nate like you said. But I never stopped loving you Shane. Yes I got over you, One Day At A Time. But I will never forget you. I love you._

_Mitchie_

_X_

She couldn't prove it, but as she laid the envelope on the baby's pillow that night, Mitchie could have sworn that she felt his presence. She smiled as she got into bed.

_I love you too Mitchie..._


End file.
